The present invention relates to an arrangement for supporting a mast on a vehicle for pivoting movement around a transverse, substantially horizontal axis.
In the past, when mast members or other elongate members have been pivotally mounted on vehicles, they have been mounted for pivotal movement around a stationary pivot axis formed by a fixed bearing bracket. However, such a manner of mounting a mast member or other elongate member on a vehicle has severe drawbacks considerably restricting its field of use. For instance, it may not be used for mounting a comparatively long and heavy mast, such as a telescopic mast, in a pivotal state on a passenger car, a van, a minibus or other similar vehicle.
The invention has for its purpose to provide an improved arrangement of the kind initially specified, which avoids at least many of the drawbacks of the prior art.